The Curse
by MoonLunacy
Summary: One-shoot. She was curious of her neighbors and would like to meet them. When she gets to sleep over, Will she regret it? It is like the Grudge but different turn.


Hey, whats up I'm putting this story up I did this when we had art we were suppose to make a scary story to mix with haunted house we made and yeah. This is my own story, sorry no anime in this or other stuff my own. Enjoy.

_October, 30__th__1995- Tokyo, Japan, Asia- A woman and her twins were murdered in their house. Source their neighbour Lu-Lu Takahashi "It was on 6:00 Yuki would prepare their dinner while her twins Rika and Mika would start practising their piano and violin, until I heard a violin crashed and a piano making a horrible noise followed by screaming then everything turned quite, I would always hear them playing till 8:00, they stopped at 7:00. Then a couple of minutes later I heard Yuki screaming, when Yuki stopped screaming I heard a person laughing like a psycho it sounded like it was coming out of the house so I rushed to the window to my surprise to was ... Rojero. He had a knife in his hand and patterns of blood on his shirt. Then he ran off." explained Luka._

"_We found Rojero" an officer said. _

_-Few Hours Later-_

_An officer came out of the office, " Excuse me officer would you please tell us what was the reason why Rojero killed his family" asked the reporter, " Because he's crazy, he a workaholic father, when he comes home all he does is change up go to sleep then work again Rojero has about 2-3 working place, Rojero is a very greedy and selfish man, but he never told us why he killed his family" explained the officer. _

_After the officers were done questioning Rojero, he was sent to a Mental Hospital. _

_While he was there he would say he would hear piano and violin playing or he would see twins in the corner of the room once he comes near they would turn there to face him, he describes them with long black hair, wide red eyes and blood running on the middle of there face once he gets too close they disappear with no trace of their existence no clue where they went or how they got out. _

_It wasn't long till Rojero died, those who saw him die couldn't get in his cell it was locked by something strong that was blocking them from coming in. Once Rojero was out of breathe that's when the door loosened and opened by the way that thing killed Rojero it seems that it was enrage with him! _

_As for the passing years where the Park lived before, was full of hauntings. _

_People say paranormal things happens in the house like hearing violin and piano playing, crying of children or people would see figures on through the window at night sometimes day and on every October, 30__th__ , the same murder happens in the house and people knows that there's no one living there in that house anymore and when a person sell the house they would die in one week or less._

_October,29__th__ , 2010- Tokyo, Japan, Asia- For the pass three years Rose was very happy where she lived she liked the neighbourhood and liked her school pulse she had many friends thought she was every curious what her neighbours are like. _

_She would hear violin and piano when she plays her harp or would hear crying and on October, 30__th__ she would hear screaming, but Rose thinks that they were just screaming because of maybe there excited of something. Rose really want to meet them. _

_Rose wonders sometimes how come the children at her neighbours house never came to school she knows there last name, but when she looks for a student that has a last name 'Park' she can't find anyone and there's always a new student in her school. _

_Though sometimes she thinks that they're in high school already, but when she thinks about the screaming and the crying they sound like kids her age and there aren't any school that is near than Fujii academy the other schools are like twenty-five blocks away. _

_Rose seats at her desk thinking what would happen if she gets to know them."Hey Rose what are you thinking 'bout?" said a person, but Rose didn't replied, "Helloooo Rose woohoo" said the person while waving her hand in front of her face. _

"_Ahh, what?, oh its just you Ruki, what happened?"asked Rose _

"_Nothing yet, but you were in Lalala land" replied Ruki. Ruki has a long and navy blue eyes and hair._

"_Oh really I was just-" Rose was cut off _

"_Don't tell me your just thinking what are your neighbours are like." exclaimed Ruki. _

"_Well I can't-" Rose was again cut off._

"_What cha guys talking about?" another person said._

"_Yo sup!"another person said_

"_Oh, Hey Kai, Shigo what's up?"greeted and asked Ruki, _

_Kai has red eyes and has a weird birthmark on his back hand pluse some hair in front of his face he was considered to be very popular and Shigo has yellow hair which is always tied up and has brown eyes, Shigo really likes music. _

"_Nothing much" replied Kai._

"_Ruki, Rose Have you seen the my Albino snake? I bought it yesterday." asked Len._

"_Your Albino what?"Rose exclaimed._

"_Nothing" said Len._

_When the bell rang everybody took there seats, then the teacher stepped in, but something else got Rose's attention. _

_Two girls around age 11 like her. They had long black hair and wide red eyes. The girls walked across the door and turned there head to look straight into her eyes, that give Rose the shivers and the girls kept walking across. Rose raised her hand "Mr. Tamaki, could I be excused" asked Rose._

"_Ok Rose"replied Tamaki_

_Rose rushed out of the classroom and stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around. Then the same twin caught Rose's attention and they walked in to a room, Rose stopped in front of same room that the twins went in and looked at the door it said 'Science Lab'._

_Rose opened the door then a bloody hand grabbed her waist, Rose struggled to break free, but she can't, then Rose looked up to see who the person was, it was an adult with long hair black covering half of her face, she has very pale, her eyes are red like blood, and there was blood running down her face. _

_The girl let go of Rose and backed away in to the darkness of the room, Rose stood up scared by what she saw and ran back to her classroom. It took a lot out of her not to cry._

_-__**AFTER SCHOOL-**_

_It was the afternoon Rose was walking home and saw the same twin again, she walked up to them. She walked up to them and said,"Hey umm.. I never seen you two before why were you guy running when you saw me?"_

"_We didn't run we walked, You never seen us, but we have seen you. Your name is Rose you moved to this neighbour three years ago, you have a lot of friends and your curious about your neighbours" The twins both replied at the same time._

"_How? What? Who? How did you know all of those? And Who are you?" asked Rose._

"_We know all of those, because we are you neighbours" explained The twins at the same time._

"_Hahaha Nice joke"said Rose._

"_It's true we know you play the Harp"The twins both said._

"_This is my sister Rika and my name is Mika"said Mika._

"_Are you guys sure your my neighbours?"asked Rose._

"_Yes, If you still don't believe us then come over to"said Rika._

"_Have a sleepover you can ask your friends if they want to come."finished Mika_

"_Come over on Halloween Night OK." Rika and Mika both said._

_The twins turned around and ran home in just a minute they were gone. _

_When Rose got home she went straight to her bed with a big thought in her head, Its like she was watching a movie except it was in her head replaying her conversation with her neighbours, Mika and Rika. _

_It was soon dinner Rose was just staring at her food she didn't even took one bite of it._

"_Rose, Are you OK?"asked her Father_

"_What? Oh I'm ok dad"replied Rose_

"_Are you Sure, Rose?"asked her Mother_

"_Yup I'm ok mom, It's just that I met the children of our neighbours"replied Rose_

_Rose's parents looked at her surprised of what she said. Then looked at each other and then back at her. They kept staring at her for fifteen minutes after that they stopped._

"_Are you sure Rose?"asked Her Father._

"_I'm very sure dad"replied Rose._

"_My co-workers told me that there was no one living there." said her Mother._

"_Then I guess they were wrong. They asked me if I can sleepover. Well Can I? Please, please, please."explained and begged Rose_

"_Sure why not." Both of her parents said at the same time_

_That night Rose couldn't get to sleep she was super excited that she get's to know her neighbours! But fell asleep. So when morning came Rose woke up and tired, she took a quick shower, got dressed, run downstairs ate breakfast and ran to school. _

_When she got to school she was all jumpy and kept asking her friends if they want to come to the sleep over. _

_Eventually they all said OK or I have to ask my parents first. _

_When Rose walked home she was all tired and got a massive headache, Rose stopped when she was passing by Mika and Rika's house and in the window she saw Rika and Mika they were grinning then slowly backed away from the window in to the darkness of the house. Rose then ran to her house excited again, but still has the massive headache._

_October,31, 2010- Today was the day when Rose will get to know her neighbours she was very excited, her friends came to her house at 3:00 and they planed to got over at 7:00. _

_October,31,2010- 7:00- It was time for Rose and her friends to go over and very single one of them are very excited. When they step thought the gate then Rose felt a shiver ran through her body._

"_Hey Rose you OK"asked Kai._

"_What?Oh I'm OK, I just have that weird feeling again, you know when I see, hear or feel that a ghost is near." replied Rose._

_When Rose rang the door bell the door opened and a huge gush of wind blow out of the house._

"_Please, come in" a voice called out._

_When they stepped in the room became cold, a loud slam filled the house. When they all turned around they saw that the door was locked, but when they tried to unlock it but it just won't open. As they was into the living they all saw Rika and Mika._

" _Hey Mika, Rika were here" yelled Rose, excitedly. _

"_That's good let's start by playing a game." both Rika and Mika said with evil smirks._

"_OKAY! Whats the game called?"asked all of them._

"_The game is called stay alive." They both said at the same time again._

_The twins turned around showing that half of there face covered of there hair, but on the other side blood was running down there face. Soon They floated in mid air. Rose and her friends stepped back. They were soon pushed to the wall and stuck in a huge spider web._

"_MOTHER!" screamed Rika and Mika._

_After that silence filled the the house again, a few minutes later the silence was broken by a strange croaking just like in The Grudge, the croaking was followed by a huge thud, then came the croaking again this time Rose saw something moving down the stairs on all its fours. Once it was near the end of the stairs it grabbed on hold to the support of the stairs to reveal it's self it was a woman with long hair black, red eyes, with very pale skin and is wearing a blood coloured dress as her feet touched the floor she stood up._

"_Good Evening kids, My name is Yuki, Yuki Park." said Yuki, "I hope you would enjoy your stay and I would be very happy if you would also enjoy the game." _

_To Be Continued..._

_I wold like to dedicate this to 'The Grudge' in both Japanese and english form. I'm sorry if you guys got confused or if there was something wrong with the grammar. Putting that aside I hope you guys like my first one-shoot that didn't include anime. If some of you like this fanfic I'm sorry but I don't think I would be continuing. Review please. _


End file.
